


Tenryu Boshi!!

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance, White Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Usona [Usopp/Nami]Finalmente chegou o White Day, Usopp preparou uma surpresa especial, porém uma cena fez com que toda sua tradicional insegurança viesse à tona, depois disso ele se esconde na Oficina o dia todo. No entanto um nakama acaba fazendo com que ele tome uma decisão corajosa, e mesmo que fosse uma luta perdida aos olhos dele, Usopp resolveu dar um tiro na sorte, se acertasse...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **





	Tenryu Boshi!!

**Author's Note:**

> ** One Piece não me pertence, pois se assim fosse, Usopp não daria aquela arregada épica, ele já teria salvo a todos, com dois tiros e dois acertos '-' **

Uma claridade fugaz penetrava intrusa pela janela redonda, o facho de luz se espalhava por todo o quarto e pousava direto no rosto dela. Nami puxou o lençol escondendo o rosto, ela suspirou pesadamente, havia dormido tão pouco, que seus olhos ardiam mesmo com a luz pálida do amanhecer. Nami pensou no mapa da Grand Line finalizado em sua totalidade, todas as ilhas que haviam visitado completamente cartografadas e guardadas com os outros mapas que ela havia desenhado, o pensamento a fez sorrir, cada dia com a dedicação necessária, ela se aproximava mais do seu sonho, e mesmo que ainda estivesse distante, sabia agora que era absolutamente alcançável.

Nami tinha certeza que um dia ela teria um Mapa Mundi totalmente completo, e ganharia uma quantia em dinheiro fantástica. Ela pensou nos outros nakamas, todos ainda tão longe quanto ela de realizarem seus sonhos, todos construindo os objetivos, após cada aventura.

Então seus pensamentos chegaram em um companheiro específico. Um dos Mugiwaras que construía árdua e perigosamente seu sonho: _Usopp_. Na intenção fervorosa de se tornar o Grande Guerreiro dos Mares, o atirador vinha tomando decisões que cada dia o deixavam mais em perigo. Nami temia por ele mais do que pelos outros, ele, assim como ela, era um membro normal, um ser fraco, um humano comum, e mesmo que Usopp tenha ficado visivelmente mais forte, os inimigos que vinham encontrando no Novo Mundo eram ainda piores do que os anteriores.

Mas Usopp tinha a tripulação, e tinha Nami, ela jurou a si mesma que cuidaria dele, acontecesse o que fosse. Ela sempre estaria lá para ele, já que ele era um desajeitado medroso.

Com os olhos fechados a navegadora sorriu ainda mais, porém a luz atravessara o lençol, e isto fez com que ela afundasse o rosto no travesseiro, ficando de bruços na cama, o sono a arrebatou e ela adormeceu em seguida, sem notar que uma sombra a observava na janela redonda.

Usopp se virou e grudou as costas na parede ao lado da porta do quarto feminino. Ele fechou os olhos para gravar na mente a imagem de Nami, dormindo lânguida e entregue na cama king size que dividia com Robin, a morena já havia acordado e neste momento era abordada por Sanji, Usopp era capaz de ouvir toda a comoção do cozinheiro ao entregar doces para Robin.

Era manhã de White Day, e Usopp fora escalado por Sanji para ajudar na confecção dos doces para as meninas, com exceção de Zoro e Brook — o primeiro dormiu abertamente e o segundo teve que ser contido para não fazer uma algazarra musical — todos eles estiveram envolvidos com alguma fase da produção de doces e chocolates. Usopp estava exausto, mas sorriu amplamente, puxou da bolsa vermelha uma caixinha finamente decorada, e alisou o relevo que enfeitava a tampa.

— Oi Usopp, a Robin-chan está esperando seu presente, vai vir ou vou precisar ir até aí te trazer aos chutes?

Ao ouvir a voz irritada de Sanji, Usopp enfiou a caixinha de qualquer jeito dentro da bolsa e caminhou para a cozinha.

— Que desespero! Eu já estou indo! — Ele respondeu tentando ignorar o olhar penetrante de Sanji.

— O que você estava fazendo perto do quarto das meninas? Hein, seu atirador pervertido?! — Sanji falou rosnando, Usopp meramente se encolheu.

— Deixe ele, Hanadji-kun. Ao menos o nariz dele não está sangrando.

Usopp se virou e, às suas costas, surgia Zoro, segurando as katanas e encarando Sanji com um sorriso provocador.

— Cale a boca, Maigo Marimo!! Ninguém perguntou nada para você!

Usopp aproveitou e escapou, deslizando silenciosamente pelo gramado do Sunny-go, enquanto os dois se encaravam trocando farpas, era bom não estar no meio deles quando começavam a discutir.

Ao abrir a porta da cozinha Usopp riu, a visão era hilária.

Luffy, tentava a todo custo pegar uma caixa de doces que Robin mantinha presa em algo semelhante a uma rede, feita com sua habilidade hana hana, as mãos da arqueóloga, evitavam que o capitão esfomeado pegasse os doces, mas nada poderia parar a cachoeira de saliva que escorria da boca dele.

Chopper, olhava maravilhado outra caixa nas mãos de Franky, uma das caixas padrões que o ciborgue e o atirador tinham feito dias antes na Oficina, mas a pequena rena não estava interessada no design da caixa, e sim no conteúdo, um coração de marshmallow que eles fizeram durante a noite para presentear as meninas.

Usopp sacudiu a cabeça divertido com a visão, e se adiantou para Robin, ele colocou a mão cuidadosamente na bolsa e depois de alguns segundos de reconhecimento, puxou para fora uma caixa com um desenho de um lírio branco na tampa, esticou o presente entregando-o para Robin, a morena sorriu.

— Arigato, Usopp... o trabalho é lindo... — Ela falou enquanto deslizava o dedo elegante no relevo da caixa.

— Ah, agradeça ao Franky, ele que teve a ideia, eu apenas desenhei. — Usopp encarou Franky do outro lado da mesa, o ciborgue ao ouvir seu nome engasgou com o refrigerante que tomava.

— É lindo Franky! — Ela disse, Usopp ergueu uma sobrancelha quando notou o momento em que os olhos dela brilharam e o rosto de Franky corou.

— COMO VOCÊ OUSOU SEU BORRACHUDO DE MERDA??

De repente a atenção de todos foi desviada, a voz irada de Sanji tomou conta da cozinha, ele mantinha Luffy preso ao chão com um pé na cabeça, o sapato mergulhado nos cabelos escuros do capitão.

— Ahhh Saaaanjiii... foi só um chocolate... a Robin nem notou, ela estava falando com o Franky e o Usopp... — Luffy chorou.

— Luffy!! Você comeu uma panela de chocolate!! Sabe o trabalho que eu tive para fazer tudo de novo?! E agora você tem a cara de pau de roubar os chocolates da Robin-chan na frente dela?!

Um braço emergiu do peito de Sanji e o empurrou gentilmente para trás. O loiro olhou para Robin.

— Arigato, Sanji! — Ela falou sorrindo com olhos plissados. — Está tudo bem, eu adorei os doces, né. Isso é o que importa.

Sanji suspirou, baixou o rosto e quando o ergueu novamente, encarava Robin com um sorriso alucinado.

— SIIIIM!! ROBIN-CHWAAAN!! TUDO PARA MINHA LINDA FLOR DA MANHÃ!! — Ele rodopiou até a morena, as traquinagens de Luffy totalmente esquecidas.

Usopp resolveu tomar seu café da manhã, ignorando o rebuliço dos amigos, ele sentou ao lado de Franky e começou a passar manteiga de amendoim em um pão. Ao olhar pra o ciborgue, Usopp notou que fora a decisão errada a tomar.

— Já entregou a caixinha suuuper especial? — Franky perguntou em tom conspiratório.

Usopp derrubou o pão, a parte generosamente coberta de manteiga de amendoim colada no piso.

— O-o-o q-quê faz você pensar que eu tenho uma caixa especial para entregar?! — Ele tentou formular uma pergunta, mas o que saiu foi um grasnido desesperado.

— AW! Aniki!! Eu sou um cara experiente nas perversi... ah, digo, nas situações da vida.

Usopp balançou a cabeça e tentou ignorar o amigo tomando um grande gole de chá. Franky colocou os óculos para cima, e sorriu deixando os olhos visíveis, ele levantou e saiu da cozinha, o atirador notou que Robin, sentada no sofá com um livro no colo, acompanhava Franky com o olhar.

Usopp terminou de comer e, alguns minutos depois, saiu da cozinha, ele tinha coisas para fazer em sua oficina, mas quando chegou ao convés, ficou petrificado com a cena que presenciou.

Nami estava sentada no gramado, ainda vestida com um roupão amarelo, os cabelos adoravelmente bagunçados, ela estava rodeada de caixas de doces, alguns pássaros-correio sobrevoavam sobre a cabeça dela. Usopp levou meio segundo para compreender a situação.

Nervoso, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se afastou, tentando não fazer nenhum ruído.

Nami olhou impressionada para as caixas, tão envolvida que estivera com a elaboração de mapas que esquecera totalmente o White Day.

Ela não havia enviado chocolates para ninguém fora da tripulação no Valentine’s, assim sendo, foi uma surpresa agradável ter recebido algo de fora. Nami segurou uma caixinha com um cartão assinado por Johnny e outro assinado por Yosaku, os dois rapazes que agora moravam em Cocoyashi, ela sorriu lembrando-se da irmã.

Também havia uma caixinha singela com uma nuvem estampada, Nami nem precisou abrir o cartão para saber que ali encontraria a letrinha apertada e corrida de Haredas, o senhor amigável que a ensinou durante dois anos em Weatheria, enquanto esteve separada dos outros Mugiwaras.

Nami se levantou do gramado e foi até o quarto, onde depositou as caixinhas sobre a cama, ela trocou de roupa, e penteou o cabelo, ao se olhar no espelho optou por deixá-lo solto, o clima era agradável depois de muito tempo que passaram em uma zona climática de inverno.

Encarando o espelho, Nami pensou em Usopp novamente. Desde o ocorrido entre eles no Valentine’s Day, o atirador andava um pouco arredio e mais tímido do que o normal, ela não esperava nada dele, é claro, eram amigos acima de tudo, mas não deixava de pensar nele em cada momento, de querer passar mais tempo a sós com ele, de fazer compras com ele. Mas, amargurada ela lembrou que ele evitava ficar sozinho com ela. Irritada, pegou um elástico de cabelo, ainda do tempo que ela não tinha decidido pelo cabelo longo, o elástico pertencera à caixa de ferramentas de Usopp e ela usava sempre para dar sorte, Nami colocou o elástico no pulso, caso precisasse prender o cabelo mais tarde, ela chutou todos os pensamentos sobre o atirador para o fundo do cérebro e se dirigiu para a cozinha a fim de ter seu café da manhã.

Nami nem mesmo entrou e foi atacada na porta, Sanji rodopiava em volta dela com duas caixas decoradas.

— Nami-swan... este é o presente que eu fiz com todo meu amor!! Deixe-me servi-lo em uma bandeja juntamente com o meu coração, né-éh? — Sanji tinha um coração pulsante cravado no rosto, a face rosada e um sorriso alucinado.

— Ah, arigato, Sanji-kun... — Nami pegou a caixa ainda um pouco desnorteada pelo comportamento do loiro.

— Ah, e esta caixa aqui é do Marimo. Mas não ligue pra ele, é um imbecil, eu mesmo preparei tudo.

Nami recebeu a outra caixa, com um sorriso amarelo, ela deu as costas para Sanji que continuava xingando Zoro, embora o espadachim nem mesmo estivesse ali.

— Oi Namiii!! — Chopper e Luffy gritaram ao mesmo tempo, ambos esticavam o braço com caixas idênticas nas mãos.

— Arigato! Vejo que se esforçaram bastante! Nossa, são lindos esses marshmallows, Chopper! E... Luffy... esse cordão branco é muito... interessante. — Ela declarou, erguendo um cordão que certamente amarrava o embrulho de algum doce que fora muito provavelmente comido pelo capitão.

— Não me elogie sua estúpida... — Chopper disse enquanto dançava feliz, Luffy esticou o pescoço e quase enfiava a cabeça nas caixas que os outros haviam dado a ela.

Nami escapou do capitão e foi até a mesa tomar café. Sanji ao vê-la já servia uma salada de frutas. A navegadora ouviu um pigarrear e olhou para o lado, Franky entregava a ela uma caixinha branca, ligeiramente menor que as outras, mas muito delicada, ela sorriu agradecida.

— Yohohohoho... Nami-san, este é o meu presente! Estou enferrujado pois fazem mais de 60 anos que não dou um presente no White Day, então... me permita ver sua calcinha?

— SEU ESQUELETO HENTAI!! — Sanji foi mais rápido do que Nami, e chutara Brook de encontro à parede.

Ela resolveu não dar atenção ao que estava acontecendo, Nami deu a primeira colherada em sua salada de frutas e olhou ao redor, só estava faltando um... por que ele não estava ali?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usopp enxugou a testa, secando o suor que brotava timidamente, ele tentara, embora sem sucesso aliviar o calor tirando a camiseta, mas depois de tanto trabalho, martelando, aparafusando e encaixando, finalmente a nova bicicleta de Luffy estava pronta, Usopp havia refeito o design das rodas e colocara a marca dos Mugiwaras. De repente a porta atrás de Usopp abriu chamando a atenção dele, debaixo do portal, Zoro estava parado, com uma garrafa de refrigerante na mão ele observou com certa curiosidade a bicicleta que estava deitada no chão.

— Por que isso tem chifres de carneiro ao invés de um guidão normal? — A voz séria do espadachim encheu o silêncio.

Usopp olhou através dele e notou que o céu já estava de um azul escuro, o pôr do sol deveria ter acontecido há algumas horas.

— É uma surpresa para o Luffy. — Usopp respondeu simplesmente.

Zoro deu um passo à frente e avaliou a bicicleta, ergueu a garrafa de refrigerante para Usopp, e tornou a falar.

— Deve ter sido bem trabalhoso. — Ele observou. — Aqui. O Franky sugeriu que eu trouxesse isso.

Usopp pegou a garrafa e tomou o refrigerante com vontade, só agora notando que realmente sentia sede. Estava ali havia horas e a água acabara logo no início do trabalho.

— Você e a Nami andam muito ocupados ultimamente.

Ao ouvir a declaração de Zoro, Usopp sentiu seu estômago congelar.

— Ah, bem, ela está sempre ocupada desenhando os mapas... e eu... ahm, tem toda essa coisa com as pop greens, e as coisas novas, mais o tempo que trabalho com Franky e...

— Não é da minha conta. — Zoro o interrompeu sem cerimônia. — Mas pareceu para mim que você esteve evitando ela.

O espadachim lançou um olhar penetrante em Usopp.

— E-eu não tenho motivos para evitar a Nami... — Usopp falou desajeitado.

— Como falei, não é da minha conta, mas notei que você foi o único que não deu os chocolates e doces, que aliás, passou a madrugada inteira fazendo com o ero cook.

— Não tive tempo! — Usopp se defendeu.

Zoro deu de ombros e virou as costas para Usopp, ao chegar na porta, ele falou, ainda sem encarar o atirador.

— Hoje ela vai fazer a vigília.

A porta fechou e Usopp ficou sozinho. Nervoso ele lembrou todos os presentes que Nami recebera, que diferença fazia mais um... ou dois?

Ele abriu a bolsa e vasculhou até encontrar a caixinha decorada, pela manhã ele estava feliz e orgulhoso, mas agora o sentimento de insegurança adquiria proporções alarmantes.  
  


_“Nami estendeu para ele uma caixa totalmente diferente da que Usopp recebera da navegadora pela manhã, esta era delicadamente trabalhada, com um cartão pousado suavemente entre os chocolates, que eram lindamente enfeitados, contendo, todos eles, palavras especiais._

_— Is-isto... é... quer dizer que..._

_— Eu sempre te admirei pela esperteza, Usopp... não me decepcione agora...”_

Toda a cena do Valentine’s rodou na cabeça dele, quantas e quantas vezes ele havia pensado naquelas palavras? Quantas vezes tinha repassado tudo mentalmente?  
  


_“Usopp pressionou os dedos no queixo dela, erguendo-o e encontrando seus olhos. _

_— Aishiteru. — Usopp respondeu em um fio de voz._

_Nami jogou os braços nos ombros dele e praticamente pulou (...)”_

_“Ela o beijou ainda mais impetuosamente do que na primeira vez (...)”_   
  


Ele apertou os olhos lembrando a emoção fervilhante de ter tido Nami em seu abraço, na libertação de ter se declarado para ela... E quantas vezes ele recordara o êxtase que foi beijá-la, finalmente?

Usopp pensou nisso todos os dias, mesmo durante sua fuga em Dressrosa, quando resolvera voltar e lutar, fora pensar em Nami que o encorajara. Pensar em como seria bom ver o sorriso de orgulho estampado no rosto dela.

Ele guardou a caixa, decidido, saiu da Oficina e se encaminhou para um banho. Cem tiros, cem acertos, ele atiraria na sorte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nami olhou um pouco entediada para o mar, de pé na murada do Sunny-go, ela observou a lua reinando alta no céu, algumas estrelas piscavam e eram refletidas pelo grande espelho ondulante que era o oceano, a navegadora se remexeu inquieta, a noite estava um pouco quente, porém era agradável e um vento fazia sua saia flutuar, a navegadora resolvera passar algumas horas debaixo das laranjeiras antes de subir para o Ninho do Corvo, ela virou o rosto e encarou o gramado do convés abaixo dela.

Nami esperou, silenciosa e calmamente, ela esperou. O dia todo, longas horas de expectativa contida, de olhares longos e de suspiros que teimavam em surgir nos seus lábios.

Ela tinha certeza que depois dos acontecimentos do Valentine’s, Usopp falaria com ela hoje, que ele pararia de fugir e que, pelo menos, retribuísse o presente que ela dera na ocasião.

Mas nada aconteceu, Usopp nem mesmo foi visto durante o dia. Nami suportou olhares consoladores de Robin, e sorrisos compreensivos de Franky. Até mesmo Zoro e Sanji estiveram vigiando a espera de Nami, a única coisa que ela soubera sobre Usopp hoje, era que ele estava trancado na Oficina, provavelmente envolvido em um novo tiro para sua arma.

Ela nem mesmo o vira durante o dia. Engoliu seco pensando na falta que sentia das conversas que os dois sempre tinham; das histórias que ele contava com ar arrogante; saudade do sorriso espontâneo dele quando estavam sozinhos... os sorrisos que eram sempre diferentes, quando não havia ninguém lá, apenas ela.

_“— Você... está apaixonado pela... garota da sua Ilha... ela... ela enviou chocolates especiais?_

_— Não seja boba...”_

Se Usopp não estava apaixonado por outra garota, então por que a evitava?

Ela sentia falta dele, não podia negar, sentia falta de ter alguém para conversar, de olhar para ele e ver compreensão em seus olhos. Ela sentia falta até mesmo dos beijos que eles trocaram. Deus, ela sentia falta do _cheiro_ dele.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, ela deu as costas para o mar e jogou a cabeça para cima, respirando fundo, ela buscou na memória o sabor da boca dele, a emoção do beijo que ela roubara enquanto ele dormia, o êxtase de dominá-lo e surpreendê-lo.

E quando Nami abriu os olhos, seu coração acelerou, bem na frente dela estava Usopp com os ombros caídos e aparentando enorme timidez. Por um milagre ele não usava nada na cabeça, os cachos escuros estavam úmidos e voavam com o vento do mar. Ele carregava a inseparável bolsa, o peito dele totalmente descoberto. Nami se deteve encarando a tira da bolsa que cobria um dos mamilos, deixando apenas o outro à mostra, ela sentiu os dedos formigarem com a vontade de tocar.

Mas antes que ela formulasse um pensamento, Usopp dera um largo passo, e estava muito próximo dela.

— Nami... eu...

Usopp não conseguia falar, por um longo momento tudo o que ele fez foi observar a pele dela banhada pela luz da lua, os olhos castanhos brilhantes em expectativa e a boca semiaberta como se fosse um convite persistente.

Ele desviou os olhos, sentindo o rosto arder, tomou fôlego e completou.

— ... me desculpe não ter te procurado antes... eu só... bem, tenho algo para você.

Nami desviou os olhos para as mãos de Usopp, que procuraram por algo na bolsa, ele demorou um momento e alcançou para ela uma caixa, uma pequena flor de laranjeira enfeitava a tampa, e no geral, muito parecida com as caixas que ela recebeu dos nakamas pela manhã. Alguns marshmallows e pequenas barras embrulhadas preenchiam o fundo, e com uma sensação profunda de vazio, ela notou que não havia cartão.

Nami não pôde esconder o olhar de decepção quando encarou Usopp, ele mesmo tinha um sorriso vacilante e torcia as mãos rente a alça da bolsa, ela voltou a encarar o presente, tentando encontrar a voz, mas de repente, a voz dele soou novamente, fazendo Nami erguer os olhos para encará-lo.

— Acho que é apenas mais uma, não é? Você recebeu tantas pela manhã que não faria diferença se eu não tivesse trazido nada... — Usopp falou encolhendo os ombros.

— É... uma tripulação com sete homens geralmente torna o White Day um pouco animado. — Nami disse, tentando manter a voz o menos embargada possível.

— Ah, não. Eu estou me referindo aos presentes que recebeu pela manhã.

— Sim, foi maravilhoso, mas... Como você...?

— Eu apenas vi... estava saindo da cozinha, e você estava lá, no meio do gramado... — Usopp interrompeu a frase, o sentimento de rejeição se espalhando como algo viscoso no peito dele.

— Usopp! Mas... eu não... nenhum desses presentes era esperado... eu... eu... por que você está agindo dessa forma tão arredia? Por que me evitou o dia todo?

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e encarou os pés.

— Eu não te evitei.

— Está mentindo! Você não achou que aquelas caixas significaram algo especial para mim, achou? Porque se achou está sendo muito estúpido.

— Estúpido por saber que uma mulher linda e inteligente como você, não precisa de um covarde como eu?

— É lógico que preciso! Quem vai me ajudar a fugir? — Ela vociferou, mas quando viu que uma sombra se espalhou nos olhos de Usopp, resolveu se acalmar e tentar novamente. — Olha, Usopp... se quer saber eu esperei por você o dia todo... ainda estava esperando, para ser sincera... desde o Valentine’s.

Ele olhou para ela, a surpresa varrendo sua dor, _ela o esperou_. Mas ele fora covarde como sempre e escolheu não acreditar nas coisas que ambos disseram no feriado passado. Usopp encarou os olhos dela, límpidos e sinceros, os cabelos ruivos dançando conforme o som da brisa, ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou para si, unindo os lábios aos dela, em um beijo saudoso.

Em um instante, Usopp era totalmente consciente do cheiro dela, o calor dos lábios e a pressão dos dedos delicados, deslizando pelas costas nuas dele. O atirador enfiou seus próprios dedos calejados nos fios ruivos até tocar a nuca, ele pressionou o corpo dela fortemente contra si. Os batimentos cardíacos dela aceleraram repentinamente, e o som de um gemido encheu os ouvidos dele. Usopp deslizou a mão da nuca de Nami, e colocou na cintura, rodando os dedos nas laterais dela, enlaçando-a junto a si, aprofundando o beijo em um misto de posse e desespero.

Nami não conseguia raciocinar, nos primeiros beijos ela que liderara, mas agora Usopp estava decidido, e tomava dela tudo o que não tomou durante os dias em que não se falaram, ela se perdeu no gosto dele, arrebatada pela presença e ansiosa por receber mais daquilo que ele parecia oferecer calorosamente. Ela gemeu e mordiscou ardentemente o lábio inferior dele, Usopp estremeceu e a afastou gentilmente.

Ambos respiravam pesadamente, Nami o olhava em confusão, em um instante ele estava entregue, e de repente tomava distância, como se precisasse de tempo para decidir aquilo que seu corpo claramente já decidira.

— Usopp... por quê...? — Ela exigiu saber, tentando duramente ignorar as chamas que ardiam por todo seu corpo.

— Desculpe... eu não posso continuar... — Usopp respondeu, a voz grave e suplicante.

— Mentir pode ser perigoso, em um momento desses. — Ela falou, a raiva começando a brotar.

— Sim, eu concordo... a mentira é perigosa, mas a verdade pode ser fatal. — Ele respondeu tão baixo quanto pôde, tentando ignorar o desejo que se espalhara tão rapidamente. — Nami, eu... eu tenho outro presente.

A montanha russa de emoções não tinha fim, Nami sorriu e olhou para ele ansiosa.

Usopp tirou da bolsa uma caixa totalmente diferente de todas as outras que ela recebera, não apenas hoje, mas em toda sua vida. Um girassol estampado em relevo e cores, pintado a mão com graciosidade e delicadeza. Nami abriu a caixa e dentro havia, além de doces em formatos diferentes, uma esfera prateada que chamava a atenção no centro da caixa, embaixo da esfera um cartão escrito, com a letra fina e regrada do atirador.

Nami correu os olhos pelas palavras, e fixou na última frase:

_“Se aceitar, este é o primeiro presente... como seu namorado.”_

Lágrimas borraram sua visão, quando ela ergueu os olhos para encarar Usopp, o rosto dele estava totalmente vermelho, a apreensão que dele emanava poderia ser cortada com uma das katanas de Zoro, então Nami fez a única coisa que conseguia, se jogou nos braços dele, o abraçando o mais forte que conseguia, depois ainda com uma mão no ombro dele, entregou a pequena esfera e declarou:

— Eu quero. Lógico que eu quero!! BA-KA! Por que achou que não ia querer? Atire isso, seja lá o que for, e considere o pedido aceito!

Ele apanhou a esfera, um grande sorriso incontrolável surgindo estupidamente no seu rosto, tentando resistir a tentação de beijá-la, ele pegou o kabuto e, com a esfera prateada, esticou o elástico, mirando o alto do céu.

Ele não proferiu o tiro, mas um rastro prateado em forma de dragão celestial, irrompeu pelo céu, criando uma chuva de faíscas incorpóreas, brilhantes como se fossem pequenos relâmpagos caindo do céu. Nami levou a mão à boca encantada, ela deitou a cabeça no ombro de Usopp e o abraçou pela cintura.

— Eu lembro desse tiro... você usou contra o Shiki... — Nami falou depois de reencontrar sua voz, arrebatada pela beleza da imagem. — É um tiro de eletricidade...

— Sim... mas este é a última versão... não pretendo usar em combate, acho que sou bom com as pop greens... eletricidade é a sua coisa, né...

— Graças a você... se não tivesse criado o Clima Tact... Mas... É lindo... esse tiro... como é o nome?

— Tenryu Boshi... o ataque consiste em...

Usopp começou a responder, mas sua voz foi calada por um beijo incandescente, as mãos de Nami estavam em toda parte, e seus toque tomavam caminhos que estava eliminando a capacidade dele de pensar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Em um canto escuro do Sunny-go, um binóculo jazia esquecido no chão, enquanto Zoro segurava Sanji contra a parede, o cozinheiro se debatia incontrolável

— Me dê apenas um motivo pra não ir até lá e chutar aquele atirador de merda até a próxima ilha!! ME LARGA, DOKANO KENSHI!!

— Cale a boca, Baka Mayuge! Você não vai! Sabe quanto tempo o Usopp levou pra tomar coragem e ir até lá?

Zoro libertou Sanji do aperto, o loiro arrumou a camisa, encarando o espadachim com olhar arrogante, Zoro completou:

— Sabe, não sabe? Então cale a boca e fique quietinho aí. É o melhor para os dois. Tenho certeza que, com inveja você não está...

— Não. Aquele atirador de merda gosta da Nami-san, e tenho que admitir que ela gosta dele também. Eu posso tolerar isso, pela felicidade dela. Mas se ele a machucar...

— Eu sei, eu sei, agora cale a boca.

Zoro saiu andando, ele fizera sua parte em manter o bando seguro, ou Usopp poderia ter virado comida de rei do mar ainda esta noite.

**Author's Note:**

> FIC FINALIZADA!!
> 
> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Esta foi a fic prometida no Valentine's, um tipo de resposta e seguimento para "Cyclone Tempo!!".
> 
> Neste texto existem várias situações de outras fics que eu escrevi, já são tantas que estou meio que criando minha própria realidade *o* mwahahaha...
> 
> Agora, espero que tenham gostado, me deixem saber o que acharam, críticas, sugestões e opiniões são sempre bem-vindas e muito apreciadas, nos reviews ou por MP se preferir!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
